Stowaway Rodent
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After the hamster fiasco at the shelter, Rarity heads back to the boutique to do some work on her designs. But ends up bringing a stowaway to her shop. And that little hamster wants to explore.


After the fiasco at the Anima Shelter, Rarity heads back to the boutique to do some work on some clothes designs. After going inside the boutique, Rarity puts her backpack down.

Rarity sighs, and says, "That is a lot of work I had to deal with at the shelter. I never knew hamsters could be so touchy when it comes to fashion. On any note, it's time for me to get in touch with fashion myself."

Rarity heads into the sewing room to do some work on some clothes.

Unknown to Rarity, that she ends up brining a little stowaway to the boutique without noticing. The backpack moves side to side, until it opens from inside the backpack. And jumps… out goes the hamster. The hamster is Curtis PawPower from the animal shelter.

The hamster looks around to see the boutique, and a lot of clothes, accessories, and shoes.

What's more, it's big enough for him to explore. And he begins to do just that.

Curtis walks on his four paws, and look at some of the clothes on mannequin. One of them has a long sleeve black shirt, and a pink skirt and purple skirt under it, and a small hat on it. Then another on is a bright green dress with light green frills on the bottom. And the last one is a is a black spiked jacket with a black short sleeve shirt, and studs bracelets on the arms.

The hamsters is impressed to see the clothes. Then looks at three of the shelves to see a variety of shoes in different colors, styles, and shape. There are also three mirrors and some kind of round stand.

The hamster decides to walk around a little more to come across a slightly open door. Curious, Curtis decides to walk into the room. Inside the room, he is amazed to see the room is full of different kinds of threads, buttons, fabric, mannequin, and sewing machines. Not that the little hamster knows what they're exactly are.

He looks around until he sees a girl sewing fabric on the machine. Seeing the white color skin, purple color hair, and stylish clothes, he can tell that is the young girl who has been at the shelter today.

Curtis decides to check out what the girl is up to, but is making sure she doesn't seem him sneaking around. He looks around to see if there's a way for him to get up to the desk. He looks to see a few draws are open, and sees an opportunity to to get up.

He hops on one, and end up with a red ribbon on his head.

He shakes the ribbon off, and jumps to the upper draw. He ends up in a draw that is full of silver studs. He tries to chew on one, but it's not edible.

He then jumps into the last draw that is full of glitter. He bushes the glitter off of his fur, and off of the scarf he has. After getting the glitter off, he jumps on to the desk, and look to see a table is close by. He runs and jumps until he lands on his feet on the table.

The hamster quietly walks along the table as Rarity is sewing on a new outfit she has designed. Rarity suddenly feels like something is sneaking up on her. She turns to see nothing there. She shrugs it off, and continue sewing. The hamster is able to hide behind a mug that has a scissor, a few pens and pencils, and marker. Then he continues to walk on fours to check out Rarity's sewing.

He walks across the needles and threads. Over some of the ribbons hanging from above. And finally, go through a few paper cylinders where some of the fabric used to be.

Finally he is able to stand at the window still pretending to be one of the animal figures as he has a clear view of Rarity working on the fabric.

Rarity is sewing a magenta fabric whole humming a song. In the fabric there are blue shimmering diamonds and music notes. He looks interested on the girl is making a nicely looking dress.

Rarity then finishes sewing, and uses a pair of scissor to cut the thread off the fabric that disconnects it from the machine.

Rarity lifts the outfit up, and happily says, "Wa la! Another fine work!"

Rarity carries the outfit to the mannequin, and is able to put it on. Attacked it, is a pair of tights. One leg blue and the other leg is pink. Curtis eyes begins to sparkle to see the outfit that is placed on the mannequin.

Just then, a door is being knocked on the other side.

Rarity calls out, "Come in!"

The doors open, and Fluttershy from the shelter, and another girl name Sunset Shimmer enter the room.

"Hello Fluttershy. Hello Sunset. What brings you two to the boutique today? Are you here to try out new outfits?" Rarity asks, seeing her friends.

"Maybe later, we're trying to find a missing hamster," Sunset answers.

"Missing hamster?" Rarity questions.

"Yes. One of the hamsters is missing. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him. And Sunset is the only one available who can help," Fluttershy answers.

"Oh dear! Do you have an idea who is missing?" Rarity asks in shock.

"It's the brown larger hamster you named, Curtis PawPower," Fluttershy answers.

Sunset looks to see the outfit, and then notices something on the window still.

Sunset asks, "Hey Rarity, when did you get that hamster figure?"

"What hamster figure?" Rarity questions looking confused.

"The one on the window still. Next to the other animal figures," Sunset answers.

Rarity looks at the window still to see the small animal figures. Then notices the brown hamster next to the white rabbit.

Rarity looks a it with a suspicious look, "I don't remember getting this one."

Rarity looks at it with a suspicious look on her face. As she stares at it, the hamster begin to nervously sweats and is trying hard not to move. Rarity simply smiles, and begins to use her finger to tickle it on the stomach, that cause the hamster to laugh."

Rarity gently grabs it with two hands, and says, "Got you."

After catching the hamster, Rarity walks to Fluttershy and Sunset with a smile on her face.

"I think we just found our missing hamster," Rarity says with a giggle.

"But how did he get here?" Fluttershy asks.

"I think he stowed away while Rarity was at the shelter earlier," Sunset suspects.

"And I think he decided to explore my shop after I put my bag down and went into the sewing room," Rarity adds.

"And went into your sewing room," Fluttershy replies, taking the hamsters from Rari.

Fluttershy looks at the hamster, and says, "Alright Curtis, it's time for you to go back to the animal shelter."

Fluttershy walks out of the room with the hamster in hand, leaving Sunset and Rarity behind.

Sunset looks at Rarity, and asks, "Is that really one of the hamsters who got into fashion?"

"Yes, Yes it is darling," Rarity answers with a nod to the head.


End file.
